This invention relates to bin activator apparatus adapted for attachment to a storage bin or hopper to promote a positive flow of material therefrom. In particular, it relates to improved means for connecting the bin activator to the storage hopper.
The design of storage bins, per se, has been the subject of extensive and thorough research, both mathematical and empirical. However, experts in this field have found that in spite of the best bin designs, a dependable outflow of the material cannot be obtained without the use of auxiliary devices operatively associated with the bin.
One apparatus which has had marked commercial success in meeting the above-described bin discharge problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,508 for a Vibrating Bin Activator, which issued July 19, 1966. That apparatus overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices. The apparatus is adapted for attachment to the bottom of a storage bin. Such apparatus is subjected to vigorous vibration and accomplishes the task of removing a wide variety of materials from bins in a controlled manner.
That novel apparatus was designed for attachment to the bottom of a storage bin having a discharge opening in its bottom, being broadly depicted in FIG. 3 of the patent.
It comprises a material receiving means having concave side walls terminating in an outlet opening, means for forming an annular opening defining a flow path for material dropping from the bin into the material receiving means, means for imparting cyclic vibrations to the receiving means and means for securing the vibratory apparatus in operative association with the hopper.
As will be better seen in FIG. 4 of the Wahl '508 patent, a necessary horizontal gap or opening is provided between the lower end of the bin and the vibratory activator, by the appropriate spacing of vertical tie rods. The suspension of the hopper activator from the bin with the associated vibration isolators permits relatively free vibration in response to the cyclic thrust forces applied to the hopper by the eccentrically mounted weight of the gyrator assembly.
It is the coupling means for the abutting hopper flange and activator apparatus flange to which the present invention is addressed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a more effective sealing means for coupling of bin and activator while in operation.
It is another object to provide a novel circumferential sleeve which can be installed or replaced effectively by one worker.
It is still another object to provide a coupling sleeve that will not slip from position due to the displacing tendency of the vibrating bin activator.
It is a yet further object to provide a configuration for a sleeve that will insure the proper installation of the metal bands which serve to retain the sleeve in operating position through repeated vibratory cycles.